


A Glass of Christmas and Confusion

by underappreciatedtree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underappreciatedtree/pseuds/underappreciatedtree
Summary: Keith wasn't planning on going home over the holidays. Lance — his annoyingly adorable best friend — won't stand for it, and drags him along to see his family.It's fine. Keith can do this... Right?Except there's one huge problem: Lance's family thinks they're dating.(A.K.A. every klance fake-dating au ever.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Glass of Christmas and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> (Quick note: sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't really proof-read this properly. Feel free to let me know if you find an error!)

Keith groaned, flopping face-first onto his bed. Somewhere behind him, he might have heard something that sounded suspiciously like Lance chuckling, but he was currently in no mind to care; It was 7 p.m., he'd just finished his final class of the semester, and he was decidedly _not_ moving an inch until the next morning at least.

He figured he must have fallen asleep, because what felt like a long while later, he woke to the distant slam of the door. 

"Honey, I'm home!" called an all-too familiar voice that was far too upbeat for Keith's liking — how dare he have energy at a time like this?

Soft footsteps followed a moment later, padding slowly into the room. They stopped somewhere near the doorway. "Aww, is someone sleepy?" 

_Yes asshole,_ Keith wanted to bark. Instead, he grunted, rolling onto his side. Sleepily, he blinked his eyes open.

Lance leaned against the doorframe, his oceanic eyes soft and warm. His voice lost its teasing tone as he asked, "Hard day?"

Keith's traitorous heart flipped, just to spite him. "You have no idea," he grumbled. 

"Aw." Lance frowned in sympathy. "If only you had an amazing best friend who went out and got you take-out." He held out the paper bag in his arms, unable to bite back his grin. 

Suddenly, Keith found the strength to push himself up and snatch the waiting bag out of the air. "Lance McClain," he declared. "I fucking love you." 

Lance rolled his eyes, nudging Keith with his knee so he could sit beside him on the bed. "I'm going to pretend that's really about me, and not just the food," he laughed. "I guess Mamá was right." 

"Right about what?" Keith asked, handing Lance his share of the food. 

The grin on Lance's face shifted into something softer. "When I told her I like boys too," he explained. "She was quiet for a moment and I— my heart dropped. I thought, 'Here we go. She's going to disown me'. But then she just looked at me, and she said—" He coughed to clear his throat, and his next words were a little higher, in imitation of his mother. "—she said, 'Learn to cook, mijo. The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" 

They burst into laughter. 

Keith choked, "Wise woman." _Explains a lot,_ the voice in the back of his head added. "Is that why you learned to cook so well?" 

"No!" Lance cackled, shoving Keith back playfully. "Well — kinda, I'll admit. But I just picked up a few things. Really, I learned to cook because I knew when I moved away I'd miss Mamá's food."

"Well you're lucky then," Keith said around his mouthful. 

"What? Why?"

"Because your cooking is the only reason I haven't kicked you out yet." 

"Keith!" Lance gasped, placing a hand over his chest. "I thought you loved me!" 

"No, I love your food. You're just annoying." 

"Keeeeith," Lance whined. He pouted like a kicked puppy. "Take it back. Say you love me."

"Fine. You're tolerable," Keith conceded. 

But Lance wasn't satisfied with that. "Keith Kogane! I went out of my way to get—"

His argument was interrupted by a loud thrum. The two of them froze. 

Lance dug around his pockets for his phone. "Ah shit," he mumbled, eyeing the screen. He raised the phone to his ear as he hit answer, and pushed himself to his feet. "Hola, Mamá."

That was about as much of the conversation as Keith understood, aside from the occasional 'Sí'. But from the way Lance winced and held the phone away from his ear, it wasn't hard to guess that his mother was scolding him. Lance rattled off a hurried apology in return, and headed for the other room. He nodded along to whatever his mother was saying, but stopped, turning back to Keith. 

He paused for a moment, squinting, and made a gesture at Keith that roughly translated to _touch my food and you won't see the sun tomorrow._

Keith rolled his eyes, sending back his own far less complex gesture. 

* * *

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

Lance's head poked into the room. His brows were kitted tightly together, his lips pulled into a small frown. Very seriously, he asked, "Did you pack my toothbrush by mistake?"

"Huh?" Keith dropped his phone on his lap as he sent a look Lance's way. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I dunno, I just—" he raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "I can't find it."

Keith quirked a brow. That didn't assuage his confusion. 

"I figured you've packed already, but your toothbrush is still in the bathroom, so maybe you grabbed mine by mistake?"

"Oh." _Makes sense, but—_ "No chance."

Lance groaned. "Are you _sure?_ Because I've looked everywhere, and—"

"I haven't even packed."

"What?"

He shrugged, tucking one hand under his head as he leaned back again. Suddenly his phone became very interesting again. 

"Why not? Aren't you going home for the holidays?"

Again, Keith just shrugged. 

But Lance wasn't finished. With whatever _super best friend powers_ he claimed to have — his words, not Keith's — he sensed there was something more to it than Keith was letting on. He pushed into the room, and took a seat at the edge of Keith's bed. "Keith," he tried. "Buddy. My man."

All he accomplished was a small snort. 

"Come on, Mullet. What's wrong?"

" _You_ —" Keith stopped himself mid-protest. "Don't call me that," he grumbled. 

"Then answer meee," Lance nagged.

Keith was no idiot. They'd had this conversation enough times for him to know he wasn't going to win. Say what you will about Lance — and Keith would say a _lot_ — but he could be pretty damn determined (read: stubborn) when he wanted to be. 

With a long suffering sigh, he put his phone away. There was a victorious gleam mixed with the concern in Lance's eyes when Keith finally looked at him. "Fine," he conceded. "Mom's going to Europe, and Shiro's spending Christmas with Adam's family. So no, I'm not going home for the holidays."

"You're staying here?" Lance was scandalized. "By yourself?!" 

"I guess."

"Nope." 

"Huh?"

Lance launched himself off the bed with vigour. "You are _not_ —" He marched over to the wardrobe and threw it open. "—staying here—" Clothes flew in all directions as he wrestled something to the floor. "—by yourself." 

Keith watched him, unimpressed. "That's my suitcase."

"Yes." He placed his hands on his hips and grinned, looking far too pleased with himself for Keith's liking. 

"Why?"

"Because you're coming with me!"

_"What?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!
> 
> So this is a totally original idea that has never ever been done before ever in the history of fanfiction... *cough* 
> 
> Funnily enough, I was actually going to take a break from writing for a while, because I've just felt really tired and burned out creatively lately. But then my brain was like "hey dude what if you wrote a klance fic?" so here I am. 
> 
> It's starting off a little slow, but believe me; with my pacing """skills""", it will likely get much faster in the next few chapters. This chapter is like 1000-ish words, but I'll probably aim to have the next chapters be a little longer? Who knows though. If there's one thing I'm not, it's consistent. Next update might be this weekend, or it might be in a month or so... honestly, who knows?
> 
> Klance are my comfort ship and in this crazy pandemic world we're currently living in, there's not really a whole lot else for me to be spending time doing! (The stack of homework under my bed is cursing me to heck rn). 
> 
> Anyway, as common as fake-dating au's are, I hope you enjoy this! Comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated ;) Also, I don't speak spanish and I have no friends who do or anything, but I don't want to exclude Lance's culture, so I will do my best. But if I ever write anything incorrect or offensive, absolutely please let me know! The very last thing I want to do is offend anyone! 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and drink water and sleep well and get some fresh air if you can and stay home! <3


End file.
